


The Butt Dial

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, 5+1+1 things, Butt Dialing, Derek and Stiles, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, accidental confessions, inspired by tumblr post, sterek, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Five times Derek butt dialed Stiles, one-time Stiles butt dialed Derek. And the one-time Derek meant to call Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 557





	The Butt Dial

**_*Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz*_ **

Stiles feels his phone going off in his pocket, walking through the halls to his next class. He fishes it out, checking the screen.

**D Hale**

He raises a questioning eyebrow at the screen, swiping his thumb across the glass to answer.

“What now?” He doesn’t get an answer, there some rustling and what sounds like panting but no answer. “Hello? Derek, man you there?” There’s more muffled noise from the other end before the line goes dead. “Okay, weird.” Stiles slides his phone back into his pocket, walking into science.

After his last class gets out, he heads over to the preserve; the call from Derek was a little weird and he’s figuring it was a mistake but he decides he’ll feel better if he just checks that everything is okay.

He pulls up to the burnt shell, hopping out and walking up toward the rickety stairs.

“What are you doing here?”

Stiles jumps, his foot catching on one of the loose boards and falling back on to the porch. “Where did you come from!”

Derek raises an unamused eyebrow, stepping over where he’s sprawled out on the floor. “You really need to stop being surprised when I show up at my _own_ house.”

Stiles scrambles up, climbing to his feet and stumbling through the door behind Derek. “You’re rude, you know that?”

“What do you want Stiles?”

With a sigh and a full head roll, Stiles throws his hands up in the air. “Dude, _you_ called _me_. So what do _you_ want?”

Derek turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t call you.”

“Uhm yeah, ya did. I was in school, got a call. Phone said Derek. You. Called. But you didn’t _say_ anything, so of course I thought something happened.”

Derek pulled his phone out of his back pocket, eyebrows drawn together as he looks through his call log and finds **STILES** at the top. “Huh. Well, I didn’t mean to call you.”

“So, what? You butt dialed me? How does that even happen anymore?”

Derek shrugs, sliding his phone back in place. “Obviously it does, because it happened.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, turning back to the door. “Well, glad to see you’re not dying.”

Derek waits until the boy is back in the Jeep and pulling away before he lets himself smile.

\-----

**_*Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz*_ **

Stiles shifts back in his computer chair, pulling out his vibrating phone.

**D Hale**

Swiping across the screen, Stiles hits the speaker button and sets his phone on top of his desk. “Hey, man.”

No answer, no rustling either. Stiles can hear the soft murmur of voices, too soft to make out, but that’s it.

“Damnit Derek, _again_?” Stiles hangs up, pulling his contacts up and redialing.

“ _What._ ”

“Seriously? You have the nerve to be pissy with me?”

“ _Stiles, what do you want?_ ”

“Are you dying?”

“ _What? No._ ”

“You butt dialed again, I wasn’t going to waste time running over to make sure you weren’t dead this time. I’m actually getting some homework done that’s relevant to the class for once.” Stiles huffed in annoyance.

There’s a pause on the other end. “ _Sorry._ ”

“Seriously, though. Everything’s okay?”

“ _You don’t have to check on me every time this happens._ ”

“Don’t be stupid. The one time I don’t you’ll end up in a ditch, of course I have to check.”

“ _Get back to your econ paper._ ” The line cuts off without another word.

Stiles glares at his phone, not sure if he’s more annoyed at the sudden end to the call or surprised Derek knew exactly what he was working on.

\-----

**_*Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz*_ **

**D Hale**

Stiles fumbles with his phone to answer Derek’s call. “Derek? Hey, did you find them?”

He hears muffled yelling on the other end, some growling and grunting. “ _Hold him down!_ ”

“Derek?!” Stiles stands up, grabbing is jacket off the back of the chair. “Derek!”

There sounds like there’s a struggle on the other end, he thinks he hears Scott and maybe Deaton.

“ _What do you see._ ” Something clatters to the floor in the background and there’s…sloshing? Water?

Stiles runs to his Jeep and climbs in, keeping the phone to his ear; he heads to the vet clinic, hoping that he’s right and that he heard both Scott and Deaton.

He breathes out a sigh of relief when he pulls into the parking lot a few minutes later and the Camaro is sitting there. Stiles races to the back doors and rushes inside. He comes to a halt in the back room.

Derek is kneeling beside a large metal tub filled with water and ice, Scott is leaning against the wall and Deaton is at the other end of the tub with his hands brace on its edges; Isaac is sitting on the counter, bundled in a thick blanket with soaking wet hair. Stiles looks around the room, hitting end on the phantom call from Derek.

“What happened?”

Isaac looks up at Stiles, only just noticing him. He gets up and walks out of the room without a word, Scott follows after him.

“We think we found them.” Deaton straightens up, moving over to one of the cabinets along the wall, pulling out towels.

Stiles looks over at Derek, the man’s head hanging low. “Boyd and Erica? That’s great! Where?”

“Not Erica.” Derek says, he doesn’t look at Stiles as he stands and move to the door.

“Wait, what do you mean? They’d be together right? They’d have to be. Derek?”

Derek pulls his phone out, huffing a dry laugh when he looks at the screen. “Checking on me again?”

“Yeah.” Stiles says quietly.

Derek nods and walks out of the room.

Stiles goes to follow him but Deaton stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s not best to follow him just yet.”

“What happened?”

“There’s a way of accessing repressed memories, a dangerous way but less so for a werewolf. Isaac was brought back to the place in his mind that was being blocked from him.”

“Where he saw Erica and Boyd.”

Deaton nods, bending down at the tub and soaking up the water that spilled over with the towel in his hand. “They were being kept in a vault.”

“What, like a bank vault?”

“An abandoned bank. But, it would seem that Miss Reyes…”

Stiles swallows the thick lump forming in his throat, he can feel tears starting to sting his eyes. “What.”

“It looks like it she might not have survived.”

Stiles feels like he’s been punched; his mind jumps to the night he helped bring her to Derek in the train depot after Jackson attacked her.

“ _You make a pretty good Batman_.”

“A-are you sure?”

Deaton’s face is grim. “I’m afraid so.”

Stiles walks slowly backwards, turning at the doorway and walks out feeling numb all over. Derek’s car is gone when he gets back to the Jeep, Scott and Isaac are nowhere to be seen either.

Stiles kind of wishes he didn’t check on Derek this time.

\-----

**_*Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz*_ **

Stiles looks at him buzzing phone, sitting on top of the table in the library.

**D Hale**

“Dude, I’m a little busy.” Stiles whispers into the speaker.

There’s a thump and a heavy sigh.

Stiles growls and hangs up.

\-----

**_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_ **

Stiles groans, glaring at his desk where he’d set his phone when he walked into his room before collapsing on his bed.

**_Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_ **

“Why.” He grunts, rolling off the bed to answer it, taking only a small amount of satisfaction with the _clever_ , thank you very much Scott, ringtone he’d assigned Derek.

“Okay this is getting ridiculous. I’m over here recovering from a fucking accident you know! Remember? Nemeton? Stiles helps to save the parents? Got in an accident on the way? You know I’m slightly concussed still, right?”

“ _-et out_.”

Stiles glares at his phone, rolling his eyes. He heard what could only be Peter’s annoying voice protesting, but since he couldn’t heard the whole conversations he decided to just hang up.

He really needed to teach Derek more about the security features on him phone.

Seriously, who even butt dials anymore?

\-----

**_*BzBzBz* *BzBzBz* *BzBzBz*_ **

Derek looks up from his spot on the couch, resting his book in his lap.

**_*BzBzBz* *BzBzBz* *BzBzBz*_ **

Derek sighed, slipping a bookmark between the pages of the book and tossing it beside him on the couch. He lifted himself up with a grunt and went over to where he had his phone charging on the counter.

**STILES** lit up across the screen with a picture of him making an idiotic face; no one was around to see that it made the wolf smile.

“Hey, Stiles.”

“ _-ppened like 20 times. Seriously, Scott it’s like a weekly thing for the past like year! It’s insane, how does he even manage it?!_ ”

Derek scrunches his eyebrows together, his enhanced hearing picking up Scott’s answer. “ _I don’t know dude. It’s happened though._ ”

“ _Yeah, a lot. I don’t get how someone so beautiful be so incompetent with technology._ ”

“Stiles.” Derek tries to get his or even Scott’s attention, hoping the other wolf will hear him and get Stiles to realize what he’d doing.

“ _God, not this again._ ”

_Again?_ Derek thinks.

“ _Hey, how long did I listen to you gush about Allison?_ ”

“ _Yeah, well we were actually dating. You and Derek…aren’t._ ”

Derek should hang up, this was a private conversation between two friends.

“ _We could date._ ”

Just another minute.

“ _Not if you never make a move. Derek’s all closed off and defensive and a little dense._ ”

Stiles makes an appalled sound. “ _Says the guys who kissed Kira twice and without even realizing what it meant! Dude, you like the king of being dense! You didn’t even know Kira had a thing for you!_ ”

“ _Whatever, okay! I’m just saying, Derek’s not going to make any move. He’s been burned a lot, I can really blame him. It sucks, he’s a good guy; he doesn’t deserve the things that have happened to him._ ”

Derek was a little surprised to hear Scott empathize with him; he would probably never admit it if he knew Derek was listening thought.

“ _I wouldn’t burn him! I don’t even care how he looks! Okay, you can drop the look; yes he’s got this amazing jaw line and stubble I want to feel rubbed literally everywhere-”_

_“Dude!”_

_“And the muscles! And have you looked at his ass!? It’s really a perfect ass, a work of art really. I mean, dude! And God, his eyes! I love his eyes, they’re my favorite for sure. There’s just so much to them and you can never pin point the color, once you think you’ve got it they’re something different.”_

_“Okay, enough.”_

Stiles lets out a sigh and Derek just knows he’s rolling his eyes at his friend. “ _Look, it’s not just that. All that shit is just like…a bonus. Derek’s so fucking smart and clever. He’s got all this knowledge about all these different subjects and he likes to read about Greek mythology and the Roman empire for **fun**. His favorite book it The Iliad!”_

Derek looks over to the book on the couch, the cover bent and worn with use; _The Iliad_.

“ _That’s…no one reads that for fun.”_

_“Exactly! Derek does! That’s amazing! He’s a total history nerd, and I love that. It’s such a different thing to love and enjoy. He’s just, I don’t know. He’s Derek, you know? I can’t explain it or pick just one thing about him; it’s kind of everything, even his grumpiness and the way he keeps everyone at arm’s length. He does that but still manages to make sure the people that matter know that they matter to him.”_

_“You think you matter to him?”_

Stiles goes silent, Scotts question genuine and curious.

“Say something.” Derek whispers.

“ _I…I hope I do. I mean I think I do, but I don’t know to what extent. Like just the kid that figures shit out? As pack? As a friend? Are we even friends? I just want to be someone special to him, you know? I want to take care of him, show him that there are people worth opening up to. I’m crazy for being in love with him, aren’t I?”_

Derek quickly ends the call, cutting off Scott’s response, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Holy shit.”

He should have ended the call.

\-----

**_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_ **

Stiles drops his gaze from his computer, reaching blindly for his phone.

**_Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_ **

He fumbles for it, pushing it off the desk. “Shit.”

**_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine, I'm after you_ **

He falls to the floor, stretching out to reach his phone. “I swear,” He starts when he answers the call. “If I just feel out of my chair to answer a goddamn butt dial again, I’m shoving your phone up your ass.”

_“My perfect ass?”_ Derek answers, amusement in his tone.

Stiles sits up, his heart jumping into his throat. “What.”

Derek clears his throat. “So, I got this _call_ yesterday.”

Stiles flop onto his back, with a groan. “You got a call yesterday. Cool. Okay.”

“ _This call, I don’t think was intentional. It seems like I’m not the only one who butt dials people.”_

“Interesting.” Stiles tries to keep him tone calm. “So, who, uh, who called you? Deaton? Peter? I bet a butt dial from Peter would be either hilarious or terrifying. Or quite possibly something that could be used as evidence against him in a murder trial.”

“ _It wasn’t Deaton or Peter.”_

Stiles sighs, rubbing at his eyes. “Okay, look I don’t know how much you heard but I can totally explain. You see there’s actually this guy at school, who’s also named Derek-”

“ _Who also happens to enjoy The Iliad?”_

“…I…yeah, sure…”

“ _Stiles.”_

“I forgot I got that specific. I’m sorry, okay! You weren’t supposed to hear any other that, and honestly listening in on another’s conversation is just rude! How much did you hear?”

Derek had the nerve to laugh. “ _More than you probably would have wanted me to._ ”

“So when are you going to kill me?”

“ _I’m not._ ”

“Okay…then how awkward is this going to be?”

Derek pauses a moment before answering. “ _Depends._ ”

“On what?”

“ _You answer. If it’s a no, it’ll be very awkward. If it’s a yes, then…it’ll still be awkward just not for us.”_

Stiles sits up slowly. “A-answer to what?”

“ _Do you want to go to dinner with me? Tonight? There’s this great Italian place in the next town over, might require you to wear something other than your normal hoodie and tshirt.”_

“I-I have other shirts.”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

Stiles starts to smile. “Yeah. I have a gray button up, and a good jacket.”

“ _That would work._ ”

“So.”

“ _So, I’ll pick you up in about 2 hours? 7 sound good?”_

“Yes, 7 is perfect.”

“ _See you in a bit._ ”

“Don’t stand me up, that would be a real dick think.”

“ _Thank you Stiles, for managing to ruin the moment.”_

“It’s a gift.”

Derek chuckles. “ _I’ll see you soon.”_

“Bye.”

Stiles leaps to his feet, thrusting his fist in the air. “ _Fuck_ yeah!” He pulls up his last text to Scott and shoots him a message

<User> Guess who’s got a date with Derek Hale!

<Scott> That’s awesome dude!

<User> Super embarrassing, since he heard everything we talked about yesterday, but he asked me out just now!

<Scott> How’d he hear?

<User> Apparently my phone butt dials too

<User> I love butt dialing


End file.
